vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackbird (Hellper)
Summary Blackbird is the branch head and commander of the Reaper HQ's Asian Branch. Although he has no clear objectives, he is responsible for attempting to deter a complete massacre of all Asian Branch reapers by The Lower. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Branch Head Blackbird Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Reaper, Head of the Reaper HQ Asian Branch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Sword Mastery, Social Influencing (Possesses massive amounts of charisma and is able to motivate others to the degree where it looks like he is directly controlling them, motivating them to even give their lives without hesitation), Telepathy and Power Bestowal with Command Triangle (Individuals who are implanted with the Command Triangle receive Branch Head's thoughts and orders as well as skills, although it is the individuals' choice of whether or not to obey these commands), Transformation, Teleportation with Summoning - Remaining Reapers, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation. Possibly Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (As the Head Reaper, he should possess the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (All reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Possibly Resistance to extreme pain, Social Influencing, and Paralysis Inducement (Immune to The Lower's use of Authority. Can grant those under his Social Influencing this degree of resistance), Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: Unknown (Will typically motivate the actions of other reapers to fight for him, making it seem like he is controlling them himself. Is almost never seen fighting on his own) Speed: At least Superhuman (Is able to react and adapt to the actions of The Lower. Comparable to Jang Gwangnam) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Is able to survive the resulting blast of Baekseo's attacks) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Ghosts and Reapers do not require rest and are provided stamina by their dark power) Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Blackbird's sword and Snap Button Intelligence: Gifted. Extremely capable strategist who is able to provide typical reapers the ability to match those massively more powerful than himself through strategy alone and even while the controlled reapers are limited to 50% of their dark power. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation: A basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. Users are able to freely modify parts of his body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. *'Summoning - Chessboard:' Blackbird uses External Transformation to conjure a Shogi Board that is telepathically linked to all of those under the influence of his charisma. **'Summoning - Remaining Reapers:' Blackbird teleports all of those linked to his Chessboard to his location. CommandTriangle.png|Command Triangle SnapButton.png|The Snap Button *'External Transformation - Control Board:' Blackbird summons a device similar to that of an arcade machine. This device is telepathically linked to those that are under the influence of his charisma and is indicated by a blue triangle that appears above the forehead of all individuals called a Command Triangle. Those under the influence of the Command Triangle will receive the orders of the user as well as the user's thoughts, experience, and skills. Those who receive these instructions are not forced to follow these orders and have free will. Blackbird has a limit to 999999999999999 orders per conjuration of the Control Board. [https://imgur.com/nZV3ZCl King's Control indicates the enactment of his] [https://imgur.com/7iwmmxf instructions which are denoted as King's Orders]. Each stage of his command is indicated by the level count on his Control Board, at Lv. 999999999999999 or the Final Round/Boss Level, [https://imgur.com/lcOuEYA his commands are denoted as Collaboration Action: Campfire] [https://imgur.com/pFt4RNp and the enactment is indicated as Omnipotent Control]. **'Law: Snap Button:' A device that Blackbird can plug into his control board to allow him to give out orders faster and more efficiently in terms of Dark Power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hellper Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Corporeal Characters